For a long time in the architectural fitting-up process, people have usually used single-functional machines for the process of implemenation, such as wall surface abrader for grinding only wall surfaces (i.e. vertical or upstanding surfaces), floor surface abrader for grinding only floor surfaces (i.e. horizontal surfaces), cutting machine and boring machine, etc. It is easy to understand that so many special-purpose machines used in the process of implementation would cause a low utilization coefficient of such machines, a high cost of processing, and a long period of implementation.
In order to solve above-mentioned problems, the applicant of the present application disclosed in the Utility Model of Chinese Patent, No. 85200759 a multi-functional universal abrader capable of grinding, polishing, waxing, cutting (including groove and block cutting), and boring on surfaces having various shapes and tilting positions, for various architectural members. That abrader has a main body having a walking mechanism mounted thereunder and a movable frame which is hinged to the main body and can be rotated between vertical and horizontal limit positions. On the movable frame, there is a driving mechanism consisting of a electric motor and a speed reducing gear box, on the output shaft of which, a processing tool assembly is mounted and rotatively driven thereby. The processing tool assembly carried by the driving mechanism can be slid on a guide way constructed by U-steel, along the longitudinaly axis of the movable frame. In this way, the processing tool can be positioned on the processed surface by rotating the movable frame. While the processing tool is rotated, the driving mechanism and the processing tool assembly can be slid along the guide way of the movable frame, and the walking mechanism can be utilized to make the abrader walk, so that the entire surface to be processed can be treated continuously.
However, that abrader has the following drawbacks.
First, because the driving mechanism, i.e. the electric motor and speed reducing gear box, and the processing tool assembly are slid together on the movable frame, high power of the electric motor and high rotational speed of the tool are limited, otherwise, violent vibration and high noise would be produced. Therefore, that abrader is not fitted for the diamond tool which is suitable for working in the state of high power and high rotational speed, thus reducing the efficiency of the abrader.
Second, owing to heavy load of the movable frame, high rigidity is demanded, thus causing the excessively bulky movable frame and the main body which are not facilitate to operate and inconvenient to process inclined and horizontal surfaces.
Third, the rotational shaft carrying the processing tool to rotate cannot be moved in its axial direction, so that the feed rate and working pressure of a grinding head with respect to the grinding surfaces cannot be automatically regulated during grinding operation. Therefore, if the grinded surfaces are uneven, it is difficult to plane the concave portions; if the convex portions are completely grinded off until the concave portions become flat, the processing efficiency should be greatly reduced and processing qualities will also be lower.